1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin compact, a casing and a production method of a resin compact.
2. Related Art
In the fields such as office equipment field, electric/electronic device field and automobile field, a resin compact is being widely used. Above all, in recent years, a resin compact comprising a resin composition prepared by blending a styrene-based resin such as polystyrene-based resin (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a “PS-based resin”) or acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene-based resin (hereinafter sometimes referred to as an “ABS-based resin”) with a polycarbonate-based resin (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a “PC-based resin”) is increasingly used for a part such as casing of office equipment or electronic/electric devices. In particular, high mechanical property is required of the resin compact used for a casing or the like of office equipment.
On the other hand, in view of recycling of resources and environmental protection, particularly in the field of office equipment such as computer, printer and copying machine, the demand for recycling of reusing the product recovered from the market is more and more increasing.
In order to increase the content ratio of a material used on the market (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a “recycled material”), studies have been heretofore made on the technique of suppressing the reduction in the mechanical strength when a recycled material is used.